Destinos y Verdades
by James Bloodbane
Summary: Azurus Bloodbane es un joven de 25 años, que tuvo un pasado diferente al de cualquier joven, a los 15 años ya era conocido como un "Sin X" y uno de los mejores, pero en su prueva para ser promovido paso algo inesperado que cambio su futuro para siempre.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Luna Rojiza

"_Negra era la noche, Roja era la luna, como la sangre que correría esta noche, me encontraba solo, con 15 años, ¿nervioso?, No, no lo estaba, después de todo, era mi trabajo, un "Sin X", entre a la casa de mi Objetivo, Lucian, El Alquimista Mas importante de Rune-Midgard y ahí estaba sentado, esperando mi llegada __**–Llegaste, enviado de Morroc, "Sin X" –**__ Le mire desapareciendo entre las sombras de la habitación tomando ambos katares en mis manos __**–La Luna Rojiza marca la llegada de tu hora… Lucian-**__ Comencé a concentrar mi energía en un ataque devastador mientras que el se levantaba de su asiento y se colocaba sus lentes __**-Meteor…Assault!-**__ una ráfaga de energía cargada con veneno destruyo la gran mayoría de la habitación. Lucian Logro bloquear parte del ataque sacando una daga, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mis katares ya estaban incrustados en su pecho y su estomago, causándole una gran hemorragia __**-Fui… muy… lento… Decidme tu… Nombre… Sin X- **__Le mire sonriéndole, después de todo se iba a morir así que decidí concederle esa petición __**– Azurus... Bloodbane – **__Saque mis katares de su cuerpo, dejando caer mas sangre que ante, el callo de rodillas en el suelo mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas __**– Por… Favor… Azurus… No… La… Mates… Mi… Hija…. Suichi…. Perdóname- **__al terminar de hablar callo completamente al suelo, pasando a ser ya un cuerpo sin vida. Tome sus escritos, ya que era parte de mi misión y me dirigí a la habitación contigua, era pequeña, había un pequeño escritorio y una pequeña cama, dentro de esta había una joven que me miraba con miedo, parecía no saber lo que pasaba, mis ropas estaban manchadas con la sangre del alquimista, pero el negro de mi traje y la oscuridad de la noche no permitía que se notara, antes que pudiera gritar la adormecí con uno de mis venenos para observarle mejor, Tenia el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, los había alcanzado a ver cuando me miro, y al mirarle con mas atención me di cuenta de que no debería tener mas de 5 años, en ambos brazos tenia un libro de magia básica, saque uno de mis katares, e intente matarle, pero no pude, tome uno de los papeles de su padre y escribí una carta donde decía el padre que se iba de viaje, y que no volvería en mucho tiempo, que se quedara en el gremio de los magos, y estudiara magia. Le tome en brazos, y me la lleve dejándole en la entrada del gremio de magos de Prontera, para luego irme y volver a Morroc. No Pude Acecinarle…. Pero había cumplido mi misión, solo que… algo me molestaba… _

* * *

**Bueno este es el prologo de mi historia, la cual esta basada en el mundo de ese juego online que mas de alguien conoce llamado Ragnarok (mas de alguien, mucha gente lo conoce) este es mi primer fan fic, oficialmente mío, (no estoy diciendo que todo lo que aparezca en el sea mi, claramente todo lo que tenga que ver con el juego de ragnarok le pertenece a sus creadores) pronto subiré el capitulo 1, 2 y 3, que los tengo casi listos, espero comentarios, dudas consultas sugerencias y etc. al mail que estara en mi profile (no al de la cuenta por favor) y gracias por haber leído el prologo de mi fan fic.**

**saludos para todos los que lean el inicio de esta historia**

**Azurus Bloodbane**

**PD: " " = Recuerdo o pensamiento, - - =dialogo.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Destino

Capítulo 1: Destino

10 Años han transcurrido desde esa noche, Azurus ya tenía 25 años, se había convertido en uno de los mejores "Sin X" del gremio de los Assassin de Morroc, pero desde aquella noche en la que todo ocurrió, que Azurus deseaba abandonar al gremio de los Assassin, El líder de los "Sin X" del gremio, le dijo a Azurus, que no podía dejarlo abandonar el gremio, hasta que cumpliera algunas misiones para este, por lo que Azurus a través de los años fue cumpliendo las misiones hasta el día de hoy, donde se acabaría todo de una vez, el gremio le había encomendado la misión de matar a un dragón, que habría escapado de las cuevas de Yusidra, cerca de Prontera, y se habría instalado en las cuevas de Payon. El problema es que muchos aventureros que recién están comenzando a aventurarse en el mundo, parten lleno a Payon y ya ha habido pérdidas a causa de este dragón, y solo por eso, Azurus acepto la misión.

El camino entre Morroc y Payon fue largo, pero no difícil para Azurus, pues él ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer recorridos tan largos que ya nada era mucho al caminar para él. El sol brillaba en el centro del cielo, y no había nubes que taparan su luz, la entrada a la cueva estaba en frente de Azurus, extrañamente no había nadie cerca del lugar, siendo que la cueva era muy concurrida por la gente de Payon,- "vacío… es extraño, la última vez que estuve aquí no era así" – pensaba mientras se adentraba en la cueva. Todo era silencio a excepción del ruido provocado por los no muertos y murciélagos que pasaban por ahí, para no gastar energías Azurus se adentró en las sombras para no necesitar luchar con esas débiles criaturas y así gastar todas sus energías con el dragón pero ese silencio que rondaba la cueva a pesar de los monstruos fue interrumpido por una voz femenina **–Thunder… ¡Storm!-** fue lo que una joven aparentemente maga grito, causando que en la habitación de la cueva en la que se encontraba se iluminara el techo y de este cayeran rayos, destruyendo a los no muertos que rondaban la zona. Azurus presencio lo ocurrido desde las sombras, intento de ver a la joven con más atención, pero la oscuridad que había vuelto a adueñarse del lugar no se lo permitía, las pequeñas antorchas de la pared no alumbraban los suficiente, la joven después de recoger algunos objetos que los no muertos habían botado al ser destruidos la joven siguió avanzando, cuando la habitación quedo vacía, solo en ese momento Azurus se acordó de lo que venía a realizar en aquel lugar, y que esa joven maga, estaba en peligro, lo cual lo hizo comenzar a correr en la misma dirección que la joven, cuando más adelante se escuchó un grito de horror proveniente de ella.

La siguiente sala estaba completamente iluminada, y estaba bastante caluroso ya que la gran mayoría de esta estaba en llamas que había creado el dragón que se encontraba en medio de esta colando en dirección a la joven que se encontraba paralizada del miedo de rodillas, cuando el dragón estuvo a punto de acertarle su ataque Azurus se interpuso en este deteniendo al dragón con sus katares saliendo de su escondite en las sombras **– ¡Escapa, no te quedes ahí en el suelo!-** la joven anonadada por ver a un "Sin X" protegerla, ella no había conocido nunca a uno, pero si sabía que eran los asesinos profesionales de Morroc, la joven retrocedió mirando la situación, mas no se fue de la sala mientras que Azurus comenzaba su lucha con el dragón quien emprendió el vuelo nuevamente para desde lejos comenzar a lanzar llamaradas de fuego muy molesto por el daño que Azurus le había producido con sus katares mientras él esquivaba dichos ataques acercándose poco a poco a la criatura, la cual se lanzó en picada abriendo sus gran boca con la intención de comerse a su enemigo, pero en el momento justo Azurus le esquivo proporcionándole un corte en una de las alas del dragón el cual cayó al suelo. **– ¡Esto es todo lo que tienes! –** Grito Azurus viendo como el dragón se daba la vuelta para ir a atacarle y eso hizo lanzándole otra llamarada más grande que las anteriores a Azurus, quien la esquivo con facilidad pero al hacerlo no se dio cuenta que el dragón le esperaba justo donde el callo proporcionándole una mordida pero con uno de sus katares Azurus impedido que cerrara completamente la boca al enterrárselo en la mandíbula superior recibiendo una perforación en su brazo por parte de uno de los colmillos del dragón, la joven al ver como Azurus era herido soltó un grito de terror lo cual desconcentro permitiéndole por poco esquivar una llamarada la cual alcanzo a golpearle el mismo brazo que ya tenía herido **– ¡Te dije que Escaparas!-** grito Azurus con el brazo colgando mientras concentraba su energía **– Soul...-**, el dolor que sentía no era nada comparado con lo que había pasado por su entrenamiento de "Sin x" , el dragón se lanzó nuevamente contra Azurus pero cuando este abrió su boca Azurus libero toda su energía en la forma de un corte **-… ¡Destroyer!-**

La cabeza del dragón cayó al suelo partida por la mitad mientras Azurus se mantenía de pie colocando su mano en el brazo contrario observando como el dragón se desvanecía en el suelo dejando un objeto brillante en su lugar, la joven corrió en dirección a Azurus y tomo su brazo para mirarlo, ella era de estatura media, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes y para la edad que representaba se notaba que su cuerpo estaba un poco más desarrollado de lo que debería, ella llevaba las típicas ropas de una maga. **– ¿Porque me salvo Sr Sin X? –** Azurus miraba extrañado a la joven que coloco sus manos sobre su brazo y una luz verdosa comenzó a hacerse presente **– No podía dejarle morir a manos del dragón que era mi misión destruir, además, no podría dejar que una joven tan bella muriera en un lugar así, y tan pronto –** dijo Azurus, aunque luego de decir lo segundo no supo porque lo había dicho, la joven se sonrojo mientras sacaba sus manos del brazo de él dejando ver como las heridas y las quemaduras habían desaparecido completamente, Azurus quedo atónito, nunca había escuchado de una maga que tuviera la capacidad de curar a los demás. **–Gracias Sr, por haberme salvado del dragón, si no fuera por usted, estaría muerta en estos momentos-** dijo la joven mirando a Azurus **– ¿Por qué no escapaste?, cuando te lo dije dos veces –** la joven miro al suelo y contesto** – no podía dejar atrás, a alguien que arriesgaba su propia vida por salvarme, es más, si no fuera por mi culpa usted no habría recibido dichos ataques del dragón-** Azurus se miró nuevamente el brazo, ya no le dolía, en realidad, era como si nunca le hubiera pasado algo, luego miro el suelo donde se encontraba un objeto brillante, al cual se acercó y recogió, la joven lo miro y se sorprendió al ver que era lo que el joven tenía en sus manos **–¡Eso es un Emperium!-** dijo muy emocionada** – Lo sé –** dijo Azurus con una sonrisa en el rostro _**–"con esto por fin podre separarme de ese gremio, y podría hasta crear uno propio"-**_ pensaba Azurus mientras observaba el objeto pero luego miro a la joven** - Salgamos de la cueva, se hace tarde, afuera podremos seguir conversando –** Azurus se guardó el objeto y comenzó a caminar esperando a la joven quien amablemente asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando la habitación quedo vacía, dos sombras avanzaron al centro de esta **–El "Sin X" lo venció sin problemas, pensé que era más débil –** dijo una de las sombras, **- Claro que no, además, mejor que sea haci, él debe protegerla hasta que el momento llegue –** una de las sombras camino por la habitación mientras le contestaba **– que te hace pensar que el tipo se quedara con ella –** la otra sombra le miro y sonrió, **- No te preocupes, sé que lo hará -** la sombra comenzó a reírse mientras la otra lo miraba.

Afuera ya estaba todo oscuro, nada se movía, no había viento, la joven miro a su alrededor mientras Azurus se acercaba a un gran árbol **–Pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana la acompañare hasta Payon para que no le ocurra nada –** la joven escucho lo que dijo y se le acercó sentándose bajo el árbol** –Muchas gracias, por protegerme, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –** Azurus se dio vuelta y le miro **–Mi nombre… Es Azurus Bloodbane, ¿y usted? –** la joven se disponía a contestarle cuando entre las sombras de la noche cuatro sombras se hicieron presentes delante de ambos alcanzándose a ver la silueta de cuatro "Sin X" de diferentes colores, 3 de ellos estaban detrás de uno, los 3 de atrás tenían las ropas en orden de izquierda a derecha, roja, azul y Negra y enfrente de ellos un "Sin X" de ropas doradas, este avanzo un paso y miro fijamente a ambos **– Entréganos a la Joven… Azurus…-**


	3. Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

Capitulo 2

En la oscuridad de la noche lo único que podía alumbrar el lugar donde todos se encontraban era la gran luna llena que los miraba del cielo, rodeada de algunas nubes grises casi imperceptibles desde donde Azurus se encontraba. La joven maga observaba con temor la situación que se presentaba frente a ella, aún no comprendía para que querían llevársela la elite de "Sin X "de Morroc, o quizá simplemente querían asesinarle, lo cual la tenía demasiado nerviosa como para poder emitir algún sonido o intentar de escapar, pero ahí estaba Azurus, delante de ella protegiéndola al igual que lo había hecho frente al dragón **-"Que es lo que desea el gremio de los asesinos… Con una joven maga que no le hace daño a nadie"-** El "Sin X" de ropas doradas dio un paso adelante dando una señal, causando que los otros Asesinos se retiraran del lugar **- "Lo que el gremio desee de esta jovencita, no es tu problema Azurus… ahora, ¡Apártate y cumple tu deber como uno de nosotros!"-** Azurus se coloco en guardia sacando sus katares esperando a que el "Sin X" avanzara para lanzarle un ataque de amenaza **-"Si la quieres, ¡tendrás que derrotarme primero Gold!"-**

La joven maga aún se encontraba asustada por lo que pasaba, ahora solo quedaba uno de los Asesinos, pero quien le aseguraba que los demás no estaban detrás de los arboles rodeándolos esperando el momento preciso para atacar, lo otro que le llamaba mucho la atención era por que el joven "Sin X" que había conocido en la pelea contra el dragón la seguía protegiendo , pero eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Gold sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Azurus también sacando sus katares **-" Entonces creo que tendré la dicha de poder luchar contra el prodigio, el gran Azurus Bloodbane, el que se convirtió en "Sin X" a los 15 años, lastima… abrías sido una gran adición a la elite del gremio, pero… ¡tendrás que morir aquí y ahora!"-** Gold salto hacia Azurus intentando acertar el primer golpe pero Azurus logro bloquear ese ataque respondiendo casi automáticamente con corte horizontal pero solo alcanzó a cortar un poco las ropas de Gold **-"He, ya veo porque dicen que eres tan bueno como uno de nosotros Azurus"-** dijo Gold atacando nuevamente **-"Jamás seré como ustedes, yo ya termine mi última misión, ¡Ahora soy libre!"-** Contesto Azurus evadiendo el ataque y respondiendo a este. La joven apenas podía ver la lucha gracias a la luz de la luna que alumbraba la escena, pero solo los divisaba por el color de sus ropas, estaba tan concentrada intentando ver mejor la lucha que en un momento que ambos chocaron sus katares ella callo sentada en las raíces del árbol de la impresión **-"Quiero terminar esto de una vez por todas"-** Dijo Gold retrocediendo unos pasos y sacando una botella con forma de calavera y liquido rojizo y sonriendo, al ver esto Azurus también saco una de su cinto **-"No eres el único que tiene eso Gold"-** ambos lanzaron sus botellas al aire y las destruyeron usando ambos katares, los cuales comenzaron a brillar en un tono morado el cual alejaba un poco la oscuridad de la noche de ellos, las pequeñas nubes que habían antes se habían convertido en una gran masa que por primera vez en aquella noche tapo la luna, dejando la escena en completa oscuridad dejándose ver solo las armas de ambos asesinos, las cuales de un momento a otro comenzaron a moverse de un lugar a otro lanzándose chipas al chocar y moviéndose a gran velocidad, eso era lo que la joven maga podía apreciar pero Azurus veía perfectamente a Gold y viceversa por lo que luchaban con su mayor esfuerzo para acertar un golpe al otro, después de unos minutos de lucha ambos se quedaron estáticos mirándose el uno al otro esperando el momento preciso para atacar, en lo que Azurus se lanzo hacia Gold listo para propinarle un ataque, pero Gold se esperaba eso y estaba preparado para atacarle antes de que él pudiera hacerlo pero cuando llego el momento Azurus hizo una fina que Gold no esperaba, rompiendo su guardia y propinándole un corte en diagonal con ambos katares formando una "X" en su pecho el cual provoco que el veneno en sus armas entrara en la sangre de Gold. Azurus retrocedió unos pasos observando como Gold perdía el equilibrio por la pérdida de sangre que tenía a causa de la hemorragia, **-"Ríndete Gold, No quiero matarte"-** dijo Azurus frente a esta escena pero Gold solo se enfureció mas, dando un golpe en el suelo abriéndolo y siendo cubierto por este, Azurus retrocedió quedando en el centro del lugar observando a su alrededor, comenzando a concentrar energía mientras que detrás del brotaban unas estalagmitas de tierra que se dirigían a él con la intención de atravesarle pero este logro esquivarlas continuando con su concentración intacta, mas y mas estalagmitas brotaban del suelo para perseguirlo pero él seguía evadiéndolas hasta que estuvo listo** -"! Meteor Assault ¡"- **una onda de energía de color morado ataco a toda el área de la zona de pelea destruyendo todas las estalagmitas y lanzando a Gold fuera de la cubierta del suelo contra un árbol, Azurus se acerco lentamente hasta estar a una distancia prudente y le miro **-"Te dije que si querías a la joven maga, tendrías que derrotarme, pero, no has estado ni cerca de lograrlo Gold, como siempre"-** Gold le miraba enfurecido, no podía creer que había vuelto a perder con el Asesino que para él era poco menos un traidor al gremio, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando por lo que retrocedió perdiéndose en las sobras el bosque **-" ¡ Volveré Azurus, Recuérdalo, me llevare a esa maga con migo y ese día morirás ¡"-**

Después de eso todo quedo en silencio, no había viento por lo que todo estaba calmo y la nube que tapaba la luna se había disipado nuevamente, Azurus se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la joven sentándose a su lado agotado por las dos peleas del día **-"Ya se fueron todos, estas a salvo"-**, la joven abrazo a Azurus agradecida de lo que el había echo, el había arriesgado su vida por ella, pero aún no entendía por qué **-"Gracias… Muchas Gracias Azurus, pero por qué… porque me has protegido"-** Azurus le miro fijamente al escuchar dicha pregunta, haciéndolo pensar, **"Porque… No podía dejar que el Gremio de morroc siga haciendo de las suyas llevándose a la gente quizá para que, no podía correr ese riesgo, porque ahora que no trabajo para ellos, no tolerare mas esas acciones en mi presencia"- **La joven quedo sorprendida por aquella respuesta, le costaba creer que una persona que había vivido prácticamente toda su vida siendo entrenado para asesinar, pudiera tener esa manera de pensar, sin dejar de abrazarle se quedo en silencio un momento mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta que Azurus rompió el silencio nuevamente **- Aun no me has dicho tu nombre - **La joven se sonrojo un poco por aquella torpeza, Azurus la había protegido todo el día, y ella aún no le decía su nombre por lo que se puso nerviosa " Mi nombre… Mi nombre es… Suichi- La expresión del rostro de Azurus cambio automáticamente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de imágenes de lo que había pasado hace 10 años aparecieron en su cabeza de la nada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, el perdió el conocimiento por el cansancio, Suichi miro a Azurus caer inconsciente en sus brazos entrando en pánico **-"¿Azurus, que pasa… Azurus…? despierta… Azurus, por favor responde ¡Azurus!"-**

**-Por favor Azurus… no la mates… mi hija… Suichi…- **Azurus se veía frente al cuerpo de Lucian muerto escuchando una y otra vez aquella frase que él había escuchado venir del que había sido su víctima, esa imagen se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Azurus mientras que Suichi había prendido un fuego para calentarlos a ambos ya que hacia frio, después de unas horas ella se durmió al lado de Azurus por el cansancio de haber pasado la noche despierta cuidando de Azurus, poco tiempo después el comenzó a reaccionar, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza para encontrarse de frente con el rostro de Suichi que dormía en el hombro de el –No puedo creer que seas tú… - Dijo Azurus- para sí mismo apoyando a la joven en el tronco del árbol suavemente y levantándose para caminar un momento sin perder de vista a la joven, _**- Todo lo que has pasado, y lo que has sufrido… es mi culpa -**_pensaba mientras se sentaba frente al fuego, luego miro al cielo pensando que quizás eso le podía aclarar la cabeza un poco para darse cuenta de que pronto, llovería, no era buena idea que ambos se quedaran en aquel lugar si comenzaba a llover por lo que se levanto y camino hacia la joven moviéndola suavemente intentando despertarla **– Suichi, despierta, debemos irnos…- **La joven abrió suavemente los ojos para encontrarse de frente con Azurus al principio no reconociéndolo casi entrando en pánico pero logro darse cuenta de quién era por lo que salto y lo abrazo **- ¡Azurus, pensé que te había pasado algo malo! –** Azurus se extraño por la primera reacción de la joven pero cuando ella lo abrazo se sintió más incomodo, que cuando ella lo había mirado con miedo, lo cual le recordó aquella noche donde la durmió, y se la llevo al gremio de magos después de haber matado a su padre **– Porque me miraste así, cuando despertaste, Suichi? – ** la joven bajo el rostro sin dejar de abrazarle **– tuve una mala experiencia con un hombre hace mucho tiempo, no tengo mucha memoria, solo recuerdo haberlo visto frente a mí, con una mirada asesina, y luego haber perdido el conocimiento… le tengo miedo a los hombres que me dan miedo, pero tú, me has protegido todo el día de ayer y por eso, no te tengo miedo –** Mientras la joven hablaba Azurus la abrazaba un poco mas fuerte dándose cuenta, de que aquel que le había causado un trauma, era el _**– Perdóname Suichi… pero no te preocupes, que ahora te protegeré de lo que sea - **_pensaba mientras ella seguía hablando, luego de un momento Azurus la miro y le sonrió intentando no forzar la sonrisa **- En ese caso, no te puedo dejar sola, yo… te protegeré… te protegeré de todos los que te quieran hacer daño –** Suichi se sonrojo al escuchar lo que Azurus le decía y cerró los ojos dándole un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento, a pesar de que aún no comprendía muy bien el por qué, pero decidió confiar en él mientras que Azurus intentaba sonreír a pesar del sufrimiento que pasaba a través de él.

Después de un tiempo de ordenar y preparar las cosas para volver a la ciudad de payon Suichi se acerco con una poción en la mano **–Toma Azurus, esto te dará energías - ** Azurus bebió la poción sin dudarlo dos veces, recuperando todas las energías que no recupero con el sueño mientras por la cabeza de Suichi pasaban los recuerdos de lo que había pasado estos dos últimos días, luego de descansar un momento y de que la poción terminara de hacer efecto Azurus se dirigió a Suichi **–De donde sacaste esta poción Suichi- **Suichi le miro haciendo memoria hasta acordarse de donde la había comprado **– Ah sí, la compre a un vendedor ambulante que está en payon, dijo que estaría hasta el final de esta semana, me costaron las cinco, 10000 Zenny - ** Al escuchar el precio le hirvió la sangre pero se calmo para hacer otra pregunta **– Me llevarías con él, tenemos un viaje largo hacia Prontera y necesitamos abastecernos –** Suichi asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia Payon.

Después de unas horas de caminata, ya se encontraban en payon, no había mucha gente en la calle, ya que estaba a punto de ponerse a llover, Suichi llevo a Azurus hasta donde se encontraba el mercader, este tenía el pelo Rubio y ojos azules, no eras muy alto pero si más alto que Suichi y más bajo que Azurus, el se encontraba arreglando sus cosas para irse por la probable lluvia cuando de la nada Azurus se acerco a él y lo levanto tomándolo del cuello de la camisa **– ¡Fye! No te veo en años y lo primero que te encuentro haciendo es estafar a una jovencita que recién salió de viaje, que bajo has caído – **La joven se asusto por la reacción de Azurus igual que el mercader pero al mirar a Azurus detenidamente comenzó a sonreír como si nada ocurriera **– Azurus viejo amigo, que te trae por aquí, hace 10 años que no te veo - ** Azurus lo soltó pero aun se mostraba enojado **– No te agás el tonto Fye, le cobraste 10000 zenny por 5 pociones a esta joven siendo que a lo más vale 200 cada una – ** La joven Miraba la situación sin comprender muy bien que ocurría, para ella era como si Azurus y aquel mercader se conocieran, pero no estaba segura mientras Fye le contestaba a Azurus **– ¿Enserio hice eso? - ** Azurus al escuchar eso se enojo e iba a golpear a Fye pero Suichi lo detuvo **– No es necesario Azurus –** miro a Fye **– ¿Me devolvería mi dinero Señor Fye? - ** Fye miro a Suichi sonriéndole también **– Esta bien Jovencita, ¿pero por qué andas con alguien tan enojón como Azurus? - ** Fye le devolvió el dinero correspondiente a la joven mientras que Azurus interrumpió antes de que ella contestara **– ¡No hables de mi como si no estuviera presente!- ** Fye se da vuelta a mirar **– Pero no te enojes Azurus, ¿acaso es tu novia?, Que linda tu novia, ¿donde la conociste?, ¿cuantos años tiene?, se ve joven, no savia que tenias esos gustos Azurus** **– **Suichi se sonrojo mucho al escuchar lo que decía Fye a lo que Azurus iba a contestarle cuando una gota de agua en la frente lo detuvo, lo cual le hizo mirar al cielo y contemplar como comenzaba a llover **– Debemos buscar refugio, Fye, tu vienes con nosotros a Prontera –** Fye miro a Azurus extrañado **– Hiuuu por qué quieres que valla contigo Azurus, tienes a tu novia contigo, acaso yo también te intereso – **Azurus se enfureció **– Ella no es mi novia y NO tu no me interesas, eres mi amigo y me gustan las mujeres, la razón por la que debes venir es esta – ** mientras Azurus hablaba sacaba algo de sus bolsillos, el emperium que había votado el dragón, cuando Fye lo vio el se puso serio **– Asique a crear un Gremio, y quieres que valla contigo, esto me conviene, está bien, iré contigo y tu novia - ** Suichi comprendió que Fye solo quería molestar a Azurus por lo que comenzó a reír un poco mientras Azurus se veía enojado a lo que de un momento a otro tomo a ambos por el brazo y los escondió en un callejón **– Cállense, no digan nada de nada – **por afuera del callejón pasaron dos "Sin X" que parecían estar buscándolos, cuando ya deberían estar lejos Azurus hablo **– Esta ciudad ya no es segura para ti, Suichi, debemos irnos a Prontera lo más rápido que podamos, no importa si llueve, debemos partir ahora -** Antes de que Azurus se moviera Fye lo detuvo mirándolo serio **– Después me explicas que ocurre pero, Necesitas saber algo - ** Azurus lo miro contestándole –Fye No es momento después nos dices – Azurus se disponía a moverse cuando Fye lo detuvo nuevamente **– Debes saberlo… A mí también me persiguen… - **Azurus se dio vuelta a mirarlo preocupado mientras que Suichi no entendía nada de lo que ocurría **– Que mierda hiciste Fye -**.

Mientras eso ocurría las 2 mismas sombras de antes observaban la situación del grupo desde el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos **–Mi señor, porque no le avisamos a los "Sin X" que ellos se encuentran ahí, no deseamos que los capturen, tanto al mercader corrupto como a la joven maga –** La otra sombra se dio vuelta a mirarle sonriéndole maniáticamente **– No, no es el momento, aun no deben ser capturados, primero la joven debe saber la verdad de lo que está ocurriendo, y de lo que ocurrió hace 10 años – **la primera sombra miro nuevamente al que reía extrañado por la respuesta que le había dado **–Pero entonces mi señor, para que envió a la elite de los "Sin X" a buscarla, si aun no hay que capturarla- **La sombra que reía se detuvo a mirar al otro sonriéndole **– Por mera diversión, y por que debía ver que tan hábil era el Sin X que ahora acompaña a la joven, ahora que se que es hábil, todo va según mis planes he he he, el será un sacrificio perfecto, Ahora, vámonos a Prontera, debemos llegar antes, de que ellos lleguen- ** la otra sombra le miro sorprendido **– Como usted diga… Mi señor – **contesto la sombra para luego ambos desaparecer del lugar.

**Quienes serán, estas dos sombras, que siguen paso a paso los movimientos del grupo de Azurus, y que será lo que Fye ah hecho como para que el gremio de los asesinos le persigan, todo esto y más en el capítulo 3 de Destinos y verdades.**

Espero que Allan disfrutado del capítulo 2, el capitulo 3 está en la mitad del desarrollo y espero tenerlo para el próximo mes, disculpen la demora, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir cualquier pregunta o comentario envíenlos, nos leemos el prox capitulo


	4. Capitulo 3:Deber y Amistad

**Capitulo 3: Deber y Amistad.**

Una luz tenue se presentaba en la inmensa oscuridad del frio salón de piedra, decorado con algunos pilares de mármol que de manera paralela continuaban desde la puerta de la habitación hasta al fondo, donde se encontraba sentado en un trono que le correspondía, una figura difícil de definir por la falta de luz de aquel lugar, esperando a que la joven e inexperta _**"Sin X"**_ que había ingresado al salón se acercara al trono, mientras que esta lo hacia temerosamente por haber fallado su ultima misión. **- ¡Llegas Tarde!-** Grito el ser que se encontraba sentado en el trono mientras la joven asustadiza hacia una reverencia sin volver a levantar el rostro **– Pe… Perdón Mi… Mi Señor –** contesto la joven atemorizada por lo que se le veía venir debido a su fracaso **- ¡Has fallado nuevamente tu misión! , ¡Esta vez tus errores me han costado demasiado!- **Contesto la figura nuevamente acallando a la joven a lo que ella intento responder, pero fue nuevamente acallada por el mientras se levantaba del trono **– ¡Silencio!, no te e dado permiso para hablar… - **la joven pudo notar como la figura se levantaba, pero aun así no se atrevido a levantar el rostro, después de todo ella ya había fracasado en sus ultimas 3 misiones **– Tengo una misión para ti… la cual es de vital importancia para el gremio… ¡Esta será tu ultima oportunidad! – **la joven levanto el rostro sorprendida por lo que él le había dicho en ese momento a lo que se lanzo de rodillas al suelo para hacerle una reverencia a la figura mientras él se acercaba a ella **– ¡Gracias mi señor, Muchas gracias!-** Grito la joven a lo que se encendió la luz del salón, dejando ver mejor a los dos presentes, cuando la joven pudo apreciar al líder de su gremio se sonrojo ya que nunca lo había visto de frente, además de que nunca se habría imaginado de que fuese así, un pelo largo color carmesí hasta la cintura con mechones blancos en las puntas, corto por el frente de manera de que le tapara el ojo derecho, el ojo izquierdo lo tenia de un color dorado intensó, y las ropas que llevaba eran las mismas de un **"Sin X"** cualquiera a excepción de que la cruz que cruzaba la tela negra de su traje no era blanca, sino rojiza, parecido al tono de la sangre, una sonrisa algo maniática bien formada en su rostro y una capa negra con interior rojizo, en cambio la joven era una chica de no mas de 17 años bien formada, pelo rojizo al igual que el del líder, pero un tono menos brillante que el de él, el cual le llegaba a mas bajo de la cintura, y por delante podía llegar a tapar su rostro si no se lo arreglaba, ojos color azules, casi celestes, la ropa que llevaba era de un color fucsia con una cruz de color rubí, el traje de la manera que ella lo llevaba puesto dejaba ver un escote bastante pronunciado en comparación a su cuerpo lo que dejaba a visión su piel en el centro de su pecho sin mayor esfuerzo lo que era muy llamativo. El líder del gremio se acercó a la joven tomando su mentón muy suavemente para acercársele mas y decirle al odio **– Tu misión… es traer a un traidor de vuelta al gremio… para que sea juzgado como se debe – **La joven al escuchar esto y dada la acción del líder de tomar su mentón se encontraba bastante sonrojada y nerviosa a lo que pregunto **– ¿Quien… es el objetivo? – **Esperando la respuesta del líder el cual retrocedió sonriéndole mas maniáticamente que antes y comenzando a reírse lo que le provoco mas miedo que en un inicio **– ¡Azurus… Bloodbane! -** La joven al escuchar el nombre callo sentada mirando incrédula al líder mientras balbuceaba el nombre del que alguna vez fue su mentor… aunque mas que su mentor, un gran amigo de ella.

La lluvia comenzaba a hacerse presente en Payon mientras Azurus, Suichi y Fye aun se encontraban en dicho callejón escondidos esperando a que se despejara un poco el lugar ya que estaba rodeado por guardias de Payon y algunos que otros _**"Sin X" **_. Azurus esperaba una respuesta de Fye como explicación de por que le perseguían a el también, a lo que el carro donde el tenia su mercancía se movió solo lo cual hizo saltar del susto a Suichi y dejar algo preocupado a Azurus que no entendía que sucedía a lo que Fye se acercó al carro y dándole 3 golpes hablo por fin **– Ya puedes salir… Hikari – **Una joven de pelo castaño, ojos castaños un cuerpo bastante bien formado y aproximadamente de 20 años de apariencia vestida con ropa de sacerdotisa y con una cruz como colgante en el cuello respirando agitadamente, **- ¡Fye! Es demasiado difícil respirar dentro de tu carrito de mercancía –** Dijo la joven bastante enojada hasta que vio a Azurus y corrió para saltar hacia él y colgarse de su cuello **- ¡Azurus! Tanto tiempo sin verte, veo que estas bien – **dijo para luego mirar a la joven que estaba detrás de Azurus algo asustada y algo "celosa" de que la joven sacerdotisa estuviera colgada del cuello del chico que le había salvado la vida, y antes de que Hikari pudiera preguntar quien era Fye ya había comenzado a hablar** – Es la novia de Azurus, tiene 15 años, no crees que es un poco joven para el -** dice Fye riéndose a lo que Azurus ya se iba a sobresaltar pero se aguantó ya que vio que unos guardias pasaban cerca del lugar **– No… no es mi novia y este no es el mejor momento para conversar, salgamos de esta ciudad mejor y cuando estemos lejos del peligro nos ponemos al día – **Hikari se bajo del cuello de Azurus y sonrió para mirar a Suichi que también le miraba algo molesta por la anterior acción de ella **– Hola, soy Hikari, soy una amiga de Azurus y de Fye y tengo 20 años, espero que seamos amigas –** Al escuchar esto Suichi se relajo un poco y soltando a Azurus sonrió para contestarle a la joven** – Mi nombre es Suichi, y soy amiga de Azurus, el… me salvo la vida ya dos veces - **dijo bajando la cabeza recordando al Dragón que le había atacado y al **"Sin X"** dorado que había querido llevársela a lo que Azurus se preocupo un poco pero noto que los guardias estaban entrando en el castillo de Payon a lo que le hablo al grupo** – Es hora de que salgamos de aquí… síganme – **dijo a lo que mas solo asintieron y lo siguieron bajo la lluvia saliendo de Payon.

Mientras eso ocurría las 2 mismas sombras de antes observaban la situación del grupo desde el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos **–Mi señor, porque no le avisamos a los "Sin X" que ellos se encuentran ahí, no deseamos que los capturen, tanto al mercader corrupto como a la joven maga, además de la joven sacerdotisa que ahora los acompaña –**La otra sombra se dio vuelta a mirarle sonriéndole maniáticamente **– No, no es el momento, aun no deben ser capturados, primero la joven debe saber la verdad de lo que está ocurriendo, y de lo que ocurrió hace 10 años –**la primera sombra miro nuevamente al que reía extrañado por la respuesta que le había dado **–Pero entonces mi señor, para que envió a la elite de los "Sin X" a buscarla, si aun no hay que capturarla-**La sombra que reía se detuvo a mirar al otro sonriéndole **– Por mera diversión, y porque debía ver que tan hábil era el Sin X que ahora acompaña a la joven, ahora que sé que es hábil, todo va según mis planes, el será un sacrificio perfecto, Ahora, vámonos a Prontera, debemos llegar antes, de que ellos lleguen-**la otra sombra le miro sorprendido**– Como usted diga… Mi señor –**contesto la sombra para luego ambos desaparecer del lugar.

Dos días después de haber abandonado la ciudad de Payon, Azurus y el grupo recién pudieron establecer un campamento para descansar, ya que estaban seguros de que nadie los había seguido desde Payon, a lo que armaron unas tiendas de acampar y Suichi con su magia prendió un fuego el cual se mantenía prendido a pesar de la lluvia gracias a que era mágico, Azurus se sentó frente al fuego para mirar a los demás que habían echo lo mismo **– Ahora si… es momento de que hablemos de que es lo que esta sucediendo y para eso comenzare yo explicando quien es Suichi y como nos conocimos, bueno yo tuve que ir a una misión a Payon … -** Comenzó a explicar Azurus contándole a Fye y a Hikari todo lo ocurrido incluyendo la pelea con Gold y la "estafa" que lo había llevado a encontrarse con Fye. Luego de unos minutos, Fye se levanto –** Me gusto eso de que le dieras otra lección a Gold, siempre se creyó mucho en tu gremio pero no se acercaba a tus habilidades. Bueno… es hora de que yo explique por que nos persiguen y por qué Hikari esta con migo, Hace unos 3 meses atrás, cuando tu estabas en esa misión donde te mandaron a Glass Heim, a mi se me tenido una trampa en tu gremio, donde me echaron de este por supuestas transacciones ilícitas con enemigos del Gremio, lo cual me obligo a abandonar Morroc, pero antes de irme le deje un regalito al jefe del Gremio… el cual esta en el carrito que traigo con migo… aunque ya han pasado 3 meses por lo que ya deben haber conseguido mas…- **Azurus y Suichi se levantaron para acercarse a mirar el contenido del carro a lo que Azurus quedo atónito al ver la cantidad de Venenos, Red Stone, y otras cosas usadas normalmente por los "Sin X" para el combate **– Vaciaste la bóveda de recursos del gremio, como no te van a estar persiguiendo – **dijo Azurus a pesar de que se lo tomo mas para la risa que como algo serio **– como fue que no te descubrieron - ** Suichi miraba el contenido del carrito con atención mientras Fye contestaba a la interrogante **– Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, si no, no tendría gracia no crees –** dijo riéndose un poco mientras Suichi también se reía lo cual dejo algo sorprendido a Azurus ya que él no la había visto reír hasta ahora **- Bueno, después de robar la bóveda decidí alejarme lo mas posible de Morroc lo cual me termino trayendo hasta a Payon , según mi manera de pensar Payon habría sido el lugar perfecto donde no me habría encontrado con ningún "Sin X" pero cuando llegue a la ciudad y comenzó a vender como vendedor ambulante me di cuenta de que llegaron unos "Sin X" que traían a unas jóvenes como prisioneras entre las que estaba Hikari, al no ver a nadie cerca como para que me pudiera ayudar, me infiltre solo en el castillo y logre rescatar a Hikari de la celda en la cual le tenían, pero nos descubrieron a lo que tuvimos que escapar y bueno, luego nos encontraste tu-** Azurus igual quedo algo sorprendido por la historia de Fye a lo que Suichi se sentó al lado de Hikari para conversar con ella** – Debe haber sido horrible ahí… - **dijo algo preocupada por ella a lo que Hikari solo sonrió para calmarle a pesar de que Azurus se dio cuenta de que era una risa forzada **– Si… es verdad fue horrible, pero yo tuve mas suerte que las demás, los "Sin X" y los guardias de Payon no se atrevieron a hacer nada con migo, dado que yo… soy la hija del Rey de Prontera-** Al escuchar eso Suichi llego a saltar sorprendida por el echo de que estaba sentada junto a la princesa del reino sin saberlo **– Perdón su majestad… yo no lo sabia, e sido muy irrespetuosa - ** dijo haciendo una reverencia a lo que Hikari la detuvo en el acto **– No has sido irrespetuosa, para nada, además, ahora somos amigas, acaso ves como si Azurus o Fye me traten así como una princesa, no te preocupes, deja las formalidades para mi padre y para los nobles, ahora tu eres mi amiga así que no tienes por qué tratarme de majestad, solo dime Hikari-** Suichi se sorprendió ante la reacción de Hikari a lo que intento discutir pero Azurus la detuvo **– No lo sigas intentando, no lograras nada ya que ella es así, además todos somos un grupo no, ahora que vamos juntos a Prontera a crear un gremio…- ** Azurus bajo la cabeza un momento, muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza _**"no puedo creer que el gremio de los asesinos de Morroc ahora este secuestrando jóvenes, por que… eso no tiene ningún sentido, pero cuando mi gremio este listo… lo primero que aremos será rescatar a esas chicas" **_pensó Azurus para luego dirigirse al grupo nuevamente **– Es hora de que descansemos, mañana tenemos un largo viaje de por lo menos 2 semanas para llegar al bosque de Prontera – **

El viaje fue bastante cansador, pero gracias a las habilidades de caza de Azurus y Fye, encontrar alimento no fue difícil, pero la lluvia no cesaba lo cual hacia mas difícil recorrer el camino, pero poco a poco fueron pasaron las 2 semanas a lo que el grupo ya se encontraba en los bosques de Prontera, la única complicación real del viaje, fue la lluvia que aun estaba presente desde que salieron de Payon. Ya solo faltaban 2 días para llegar a Prontera, por lo que la ansiedad se podía sentir en el aire por parte del grupo, y como no habían podido descansar de verdad decidieron tomarse un día para descansar a lo que armaron nuevamente el campamento. Cuando Suichi estaba prendiendo el fuego, a unos metros mas allá pudo observar una figura tirada en el piso, a lo que fue donde Azurus para avisarle **– Azurus… hay alguien ahí tirado en el piso –** dijo señalando al tipo, no muy alto de pelo negro, no se veía su rostro por que estaba boca abajo pero si se notaba que era un arquero ya que llevaba un arco con el y un carcaj lleno de flechas, Azurus se acerco al tipo y lo dio vuelta, parecía inconsciente, pero no peligroso por lo que lo llevo a donde estaba Hikari **– Encontramos a este chico inconsciente cerca de ese árbol, podrías ayudarlo –** Hikari sonrió y se paro frente al chico **– ¡Heal!- ** un aura verdosa se hiso presente alrededor de chico a lo que este comenzó a despertar y mirar donde **estaba – ¿Donde estoy, quienes son, quien soy yo… espera yo soy Katsu, quien eres tu? –** dijo señalando a Azurus a lo que él le contesto** – Yo soy Azurus, y este es mi grupo, te encontramos inconsciente en el suelo y estas en los bosques de Prontera –** el joven se levanto y se dio vuelta para caminar un poco sin fijarse que había un árbol y chocar de frente con el cayéndose de nuevo al suelo para volver a levantarse **– ¿Y para donde esta Prontera?- **Dijo el chico mientras Suichi no podía evitar reírse por lo sucedido y Hikari curaba nuevamente al chico **– Hacia allá –** señalo Fye quien había llegado de recolectar algo de comida, el chico al ver la comida que traía Fye se le acerco **- ¿Tienes comida?, ¿esta buena? , ¿Quiero comer, puedo comer con ustedes?- **Fye miro a Azurus como diciéndole "tu eres el líder… tu decide" a lo que Azurus se acercó al chico **– Esta bien… puedes comer con nosotros –**

Después de que todos comieran Katsu ya se había calmado **– Perdón por hace un rato, de repente me dan esos ataques medios locos –** dijo riendo mientras los demás del grupo simplemente lo miraban esperando a que alguien le preguntara algo por lo que Azurus decidió hablar **– Cuéntame Katsu, que te paso, por que estabas inconsciente – **Katsu se quedo pensando unos minutos hasta que se puso serio de la nada **– Ahora lo recuerdo, unos orcos se llevaban a unas chicas secuestradas, entre ellas había una que parecía una Sin X, intente rescatarlas pero los orcos me dejaron inconsciente, ni se preocuparon por matarme lo cual es raro-** Azurus le quedo mirando interesado por un detalle **– Una Sin x, ¿alguna descripción? – **Katsu volvió a pensar un momento hasta que contesto **– Si, Castaña de pelo hasta las rodillas, y ropa fucsia con la cruz carmesí – **Azurus quedo atónito ante la descripción, sabia perfectamente de quien hablaba **– ¡Esa es Shizuka, es una amiga mía hay que salvarla!- **


End file.
